


Perfect

by Alecair



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Self-Doubt?, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecair/pseuds/Alecair
Summary: It’s a special night for MC and Saeran, and Saeran has a  surprise in store for her.A request for tumblr user Fluffysmutkitten





	Perfect

Having her in his arms, dancing in the center of her room is something he only dreamed of. He can hardly contain his joy looking into jubilant, amber colored eyes. He rests his forehead against hers and pulls her closer to him. “You look perfect…” his voice comes out soft. 

She bites her lip, a small flush forming on her cheeks. Unused to such compliments, she’s embarrassed. “Thank you…”

His laugh is tender and void of ill-will. He knows her well enough to know when he’s said something embarrassing. Embarrassing to her as it may be, he spoke only the truth. He is hopelessly in love with this woman. He thinks back to earlier in the evening when he showed at her door, a bouquet of forget-me-nots and baby’s breath in hand. Her smile shone bright and her eyes danced with delight as she took it from his hands.

He picked that combination for the bouquet simply for their meaning. The forget-me-nots, meant undying love, which represents his undying love for her. The baby’s breath, signifies her purity and innocence. In this bouquet signified the both of them, everlasting.

“I mean it.” The dancing halts and he cups her cheeks. “You look perfect everyday, but tonight especially, in that beautiful blue sundress.”

“Ray-”

 “You can’t convince me otherwise.” he moves to kiss her. The soft touch of her lips sets his heart aflutter. Ray pulls away to take something from his breast pocket. Sliding onto one knee, he looks up, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. He takes a deep breath before he musters his courage.

“Everyday I’m with you, the selfish urge to monopolize you grows.” he starts. Ray holds up a simple white-gold three-stone ring with a princess cut sapphire in the middle. “Will you indulge me...?”

Unable to speak, she nods with excitement, overcome with emotion. Tears cascade down her cheeks as he shakily slides the ring onto her ring finger. She can barely believe it. She knows it’s been over a year and a half since that fateful encounter; it feels like it wasn’t that long ago that they met. “Ray…!” she exclaims and throws her arms around him the moment he rises to his feet.

“Thank you.” he murmurs as his feet lift off the ground and touch down. “One more thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Could...you call me Saeran from now on?” his cheeks are burning and his ears are red, heart beating fast. He swallows hard awaiting her answer.

 “Okay, S...Saeran.” she attempts .

Saeran lets out a breath he was unaware of holding and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. He’s over the moon hearing his birth name from her lips and he swears his heart skipped a couple beats. “I don’t deserve an angel like you…” he cups her cheek and places a hand at her waist.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” she says leaning into his touch.

Saeran doesn’t respond, just inches his face closer, eyes closing as their lips touch. There is no other way to describe how he feels in this moment, he is blissful. In this moment, it’s just them. Nothing else matters but the other’s presence.

She gasps into the kiss. The act alone always manages to take her breath away and shake her to her very core. She finds herself trying to press in closer to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. It’s like she can’t get close enough. Their lips part and she takes the chance to gaze into his eyes. She can tell by the look in his eyes, how much he wants her, and even a fraction of how much he treasures her.

“I…” he can’t find his words. When he looks at her, with her flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, he wants nothing more than to make love to her. To hear her call his name in rapture as he pleasured her. He wants to explore her body, touch every inch of her, learn how she likes to be touched. Yet, he never goes beyond kissing, afraid he was wanting too much; afraid she’d hate him for wanting more.

Saeran knew his fear was irrational yet, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking it. He snaps out of his thoughts when she calls him by name. A small noise erupts from his throat as she drags her teeth across her bottom lip.

“Saeran,” her gaze shifts, a darker flush crossing her cheeks, “make love to me…” she says, pulling away from him.

His heart is pounding and he swallows hard. What if he screws up? What if she thought- Saeran mentally shakes his head to try to rid himself of such thoughts. She’s not the type of person to berate him for such nonsense.

“Unzip me?” she asks, turning her back to him and holding her hair so it wouldn’t get in the way.

With a shaking hand, he unzips her dress. Throat dry, he watches her slide the straps off her shoulder, loosening his tie as the dress slides to her feet. Saeran fumbles with the buttons of his shirt after managing to slide off his tie. He can feel the strain in his slacks at the sight of her taking off her bra and sliding off her silky pink panties.  
  
Saeran hurries to unbuckle his belt, slide off his shoes, and shimmy off his slacks. , he throws his socks off as he makes his way after her onto the bed. He takes a moment to admire her body, ghosting his fingers over every curve, mesmerized by its majesty. “You’re magnificent, beautiful. Every inch of you.”

“Ah. I’ve embarrassed you again.” he chuckles.

Saeran hovers over her, hands on either side of her head, his knees straddling her. Looking down at her, he thinks back to the day after Rika ‘cleansed’ him, to when he called her weak. She was nothing of the sort, even now, as she lay under him, her kind-hearted nature doesn’t deem her as such. To extend such kindness to someone who tormented her, she’s stronger than what he’d first given her credit for. How he treated her, he can never take back. However, he can do his best for her in this moment and in the future.

He leans in to trail kisses down her neck and stops at the spot he violently bit over a year and a half ago. Saeran treats that spot with extra care, kissing and suckling softly. He hears gasps of pleasure, instead of the tear-jerking cry of pain from back then. “I love you.”

His hands roam her body, treating her with the care of a priceless treasure. The tips of his fingers graze over her pert nipples . A hitch in her breath tells him this is a spot to take note of. He takes the mounds of flesh into his hands and scoots back to take one into his mouth. The noises she makes, heightens his arousal and it takes every bit of restraint, to not touch himself. He suckles on it for a moment before he slides a hand down her torso, scooting back and trailing more kisses as he goes.

Saeran nudges her legs apart, enough so he can bury his face into her thighs. Just over two years ago, he never imagined that he’d be doing this with the woman he loved so dear. Back then, he felt trapped with no way out and without hope. If he could send himself back in time, he’d tell his younger self there is hope. That there is a person out there, aside from Saeyoung, that will love him unconditionally. That he would find love and that someone would reciprocate those feelings. He’d tell his past self to treasure her once he meets her. 

He drags his tongue over her folds and flicks it across her sensitive nub of flesh. The combination of her throwing her hands onto his head and her loud cry of pleasure spurs him on. He flicks his tongue over it once more before taking it lightly between his teeth and suckling on it. Her fingers are tangling themselves in his hair, loud pants and small moans fill the room. 

“Saeran…!” she cries out, bucking her hips.

Saeran inserts his tongue and moves it around before he returns to nipping and sucking on her clit. Her breaths are quick, hips bucking every so often. He inserts a couple fingers into her and scissors them. To think, he once thought it inconceivable that someone would be happy or even feel good because of him. His heart swells with joy as she comes undone onto his fingers, squeezing them as she cries out his name.

He pulls away and sits on the heels of his feet, staring at her with love in his eyes as he licks his fingers clean. The bed shifts as she turns herself over and around to crawl over to him on all fours. His throat goes dry at the sight of her bashfully planting a small kiss onto his arousal. A small groan escapes his lips as she takes him into her hand.

“You don’t ha- “he gasps, her lips encircle him and her cheeks hollow as she makes small sucking motions.

Saeran throws his hands over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. He thinks of himself as lucky to have found someone such as her. Someone that treats him with care, who makes him feel he’s equal, not small. His breathing shallows and the feeling of being on the edge has him gently trying to push her off. “Not like this…” he pants as she takes him out of her mouth.

“Sorry...I’m being selfish…” he apologizes.

“It’s alright to be selfish every once in a while.”

Her warm response gives him the butterflies as he hangs over the the mattress to grab his wallet from his pants. He pulls a condom out and drops the wallet to the ground before sitting on his heels. With care, he tears the packaging open and rolling it on. Saeran's nerves are getting the best of him as he turns to her and falls face first into the mattress. Disappointed, he pushes himself up and curses himself for being so clumsy. Everything needed to be perfect and he screwed up.

His ears perk upon hearing her lighthearted chuckle and he looks at her. Her hand is outstretched toward him and she’s giving him a warm smile. It makes him feel as if it’ alright if things don’t go as he wanted. He crawls to her on his hands and knees, and laces fingers with her outstretched hand. Taking himself in his hand, he leans over and positions himself at her entrance. “You’re sure?”

“I consent.” she replies in approval.

Saeran kisses her full on the lips and slowly pushes himself in. Groaning into he kiss, he moves the hand holding himself and places it at her side. He pulls back from the kiss to look her in the eyes. Every part of him wants to see her face when she’s feeling it, writhing with the pleasure he’s giving her. He thrusts slow, adjusting his position every so often in effort to find her sweet spot. Taking note of the way her back arched and the loud cry tearing from her lips, he thrusts his hips faster.

“Aaah…!” he moans loud as she locks her legs around his back, pushing him in deeper. If she keeps doing that, he’s not sure he’ll last.

What he likes about this isn’t how good it feels, it’s being one with her. The intimacy of it is his favorite part. What matters to him is her pleasure, her happiness. Him feeling good was only a bonus. His thrusting becomes irregular as she squeezes him. He knows she’s about to cum and when she does, he feels himself go rigid. A loud grunt resounds from his mouth as he releases his seed.

Saeran pulls out and rolls off of her, panting heavily for breath. He pulls off the condom, lazily tying off the end and throwing it into the bedside trash. Turning on his side to face her, he cups her cheek and strokes it softly with his thumb.

“I love you.” he pecks her lips and scoots closer to her.

“And I love you, Saeran…” she says.

“Did you know that the sapphire is associated with devotion?”


End file.
